As I Recall
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: "And I was just remembering the first time I help you out of this rig." "As I recall, I believe bandage scissors were involved." "As I recall, it was your idea."


Boston, Massachusetts

Sully opened the door that led to the guest room of he and Michaela. They and the family had come to Boston to celebrate Elizabeth Quinn's birthday. The celebration went on for many hours and he was tired, but they did have a wonderful time.

Closing the door behind him, Sully slipped off his linen coat and took a seat on the bed.

"Michaela," he said.

"Yes," she replied from behind the accordion doors.

"Ready for bed?"

She cleared her throat. "In a minute."

Sully frowned at the tone of his wife's voice but ignored it.

Standing, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on a nearby chair. He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for Michaela to come beside him.

A few minutes of silence passed and not a sound was heard, Sully was growing tired and a bit annoyed. The lamplight was keeping him awake.

"Oh, come…come on," Michaela's voice was heard.

Sully opened his eyes.

"Just a little bit…ugh."

"Michaela," he sat upright.

"What?" She sounded irritated.

"You okay," he drew his legs over the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Sully came around the doors.

Michaela sighed at his presence.

"I seem to be…" she wiggled and pulled at the corset at her sides. "Stuck."

"What?" Sully let out a slight giggle.

"It's not funny. I can't get out."

"Here," Sully came closer. "Let me help you."

Michaela sighed and lifted her arms, allowing Sully to attempt helping her.

"Pull," she said.

"Pull what?"

"These…these strings. Pull them one by one. It should loosen."

Sully did so.

"Ow."

"Michaela, stop moving."

"You're hurting me."

"Hold still." He paused and glanced at her. "Hold your breath."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Just do it."

Michaela relaxed her shoulder and did so. But she immediately tensed once again, when she felt the corset grip tighter around her waist.

"Uh!" Sully loosened his grip and let go of the breath, he wasn't aware he was holding. "I can't…I can't get it."

Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I can step out of it," she glanced at her husband.

"What?" Sully's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe, somehow I can wiggle out, like a dress."

Sully blinked.

She noticed his vacant expression.

"What?"

"It's stuck on you like a peel to a banana."

"Well, even peels can get ripped off." Michaela gripped the sides of the corset and tried to pull it down.

Sully put a hand to his mouth trying to conceal his laughter.

"Oh, stop laughing," Michaela said, but even she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the sides of her mouth.

"Here, let me try," he stepped forward.

"Try what?"

"To loosen it again."

"No," Michaela jumped away.

Sully laughed once more.

"Why not?"

"You're going to shrink my lungs."

Sully snorted.

"Would you stop," he said. "Come here."

Michaela stared at him.

"Come on, come here."

With a sigh, she approached.

"Please Sully," she fingered at the corset. "Watch my figure."

Sully laid his head on her shoulder.

"What? What are you-" she stopped, realizing that he was again laughing. "Stop it," she playfully hit his arm. "Sully, stop. Help me already."

"Ah," he raised his head. "Alright," he cleared his throat. "Alright."

Sully stood behind her and reached out to the laces of the corset.

"Wait," he paused.

"Hmm?"

"Do I start at the top or bottom?"

Michaela raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

"What?"

"Sully, you loosen it from the middle."

"The middle?"

"Yes, and work your way up or down."

He paused and looked at the laces.

"High middle or low middle?"

"Oh, for God sakes, Sully just go with your instinct."

"My instinct was the yank it off but that didn't work."

Michaela clenched her mouth in aggravation.

"Sully."

"Alright, alright."

He then pulled, as hard as he could, but nothing was happening.

"Pull against me!"

Michaela did so.

"Little. Bit. More."

Suddenly, the tension was broken and Sully fell to the floor, as did Michaela.

"Ow!" Michaela held her arm.

"Is it off?" Sully propped himself up.

"No," she laid on the floor.

"What now?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"My medical bag," Michaela pointed.

"What?"

"My medical bag, give it to me."

Sully did so.

Michaela opened it and frantically looked through it.

"Ah ha!" She held up a pair of scissors.

Sully frowned.

"No, we're not gonna cut it off."

"No, Sully I suppose you'll let my banana become a pear."

"Fine," he pulled her up.

"Here," she handed him the scissors.

"But what if I cut ya?"

Michaela blinked at him.

"Don't," she replied.

Sully took in a deep breath and slowly but surely began to cut at the thick material of the corset.

"Oh, jeez this is thick!" He was almost at the middle when got stuck. "Uh," he sighed. "Suck in your stomach."

Michaela took in a deep breath and did so.

Sully began to cut at the corset one again.

"A little more," he said. "Little more."

"Sully," Michaela puffed out her cheeks.

"Just a little more."

"Try a little faster."

"There!" Sully made the final cut.

"Oh!" Michaela let out her breath.

Sully pressed his lips together.

"It wasn't funny," she said.

He shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Come on, get your nightgown and let's go to sleep."

 _ **XXXXX**_

The room was dark and Sully and Michaela laid quiet in the bed. Until Michaela heard a slight noise from behind her. Rolling onto her back, she noticed him doing it again.

"It wasn't funny," she said.

"I'm sorry," Sully's voice cracked.

"It hurt."

"I know. I won't laugh anymore."

"Thank you," Michaela said, but she knew he wouldn't be able to hold in for long.

"Maybe you can wiggle out!" He began laughing again.

Michaela giggled too.

"Please, Sully," she touched his bare chest "Can we get some sleep?"

"Ah, yes, yes," he took in a deep breath. "I just had to let that out."

"Alright, it's out now."

"Michaela."

"Hmm?"

"You do realize you don't have a corset anymore."

She breathed out a slight laugh.

"Yes."

"That means you-"

"What?"

Sully burst out laughing once more.

"You're banana doesn't have a peel anymore!"

"Goodnight, Sully!"

THE END


End file.
